Citizen (W.04)
}} The citizen is an unnamed woman from Wonderland who attended the Knave of Hearts' intended execution. Biography 'After the Curse' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' }} People are seen cheering and clapping enthusiastically at a space in the Red Queen's castle, waiting for the execution to take place. A large platform is seen before them, with a catapult next to it. Alice and the Lizard enter the area. The former asks what the catapult is for. On the stage, an executioner swings an axe at a watermelon and slices it in half. One half of the watermelon slides down a drain and into the catapult, as Elizabeth tells Alice that if one catches the head, they get a free dinner. The catapult is set off and the fruit half flies over the walls of the property. The people cheer and applause even further. A man is heard saying that was a beauty. "Still barbaric as ever," Alice says. Trumpet fanfare is heard, and the beautiful Red Queen makes herself appear in a balcony over the platform, smiling at her people, while Tweedledum makes a pose by her side. Alice says they have to save Will, and Liz wonders if she has an idea, because this is looking bleak. Alice looks at the executioner and says that she does, as a matter of fact. Liz gives her a look, and Tweedledee is then seen spying on them, and walking away. Jafar makes himself appear on the balcony, and notices the Queen's sullen look. He asks her where her smile is, the one that loves a good beheading. The Queen looks at him with a smile and tells him it's right there. He picks up on her tone and asks her if there is anything wrong, to which she says, "No, just your constantly interfering with my affairs." He says that he thinks it's her affais that are interfering with him. She tells him that if he has something to say, he should spit it out. However, Jafar doesn't answer and Tweedledee shows up behind them and informs them that Alice is there, in the courtyard. The Queen starts to tell him to have the guards seize her, for they don't need her ruining things, but Jafar forbids this, telling the Tweedle to just keep an eye on her, because it's time for them to see how far she's willing to go to get what she wants. The Queen looks concerned, but Jafar is excited... }} The Red Queen and Jafar look down from the balcony at the former's subdits, who eagerly anticipate the upcoming beheading show. A male voice is heard shouting, "Bring on the Knave!" Will Scarlet, the Knave of Hearts, comes out of the castle with his hands tied, escorted by red knights. He is walked up to the platform as the people boo him and shout at them to kill the Knave. A man is heard saying he deserves to die. Will is placed in the position to be beheaded but before that he looks at his former lover, Anastasia, who can't look back at him. He is put on his knees and asked to be still. He notices the chopping block and the drain smeared with remains of watermelons, and asks if they ever clean those things. His head is put in position, and the Knave looks beat. A large axe, belonging to the executioner, is seen approaching. Jafar and the Queen exchange a look. The masked executioner appears onstage and the red knights holding Will let go of him. The executioner lifts the axe, and Anastasia looks away. The executioner then swings his weapon... and cuts the ropes from Will's hands. He is freed, much to the confusion and disappointment of the audience. The masked individual then knocks the red knights out of the way using the axe and removes the mask to reveal it's Alice after all. "Bloody hell," Will says, with a large grin. Jafar and the Queen are surprised. The real executioner, who's clearly been attacked and disrobed, appears from the inside of castle and shouts at the knights to stop them, for they're trying to escape. Will and Alice make their way to the catapult, and Will kicks the lever, sending them flying over the wall, as the crowd gasps. Category:Episodic Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Unnamed Characters